Monster Masquerade Mash
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: The SVU squad attends a Halloween party at a local bar. Lots of fun! EO! CM & AF mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone mentioned here.

**Note**: This idea came to me and I felt like writing a Halloween story :3

--------------------------------------------

**Monster Masquerade Mash  
Law and Order: SVU**

"October 31st, don't be late!" Casey Novak gushed as she handed around little orange pumpkin-shaped cards. Elliot Stabler looked at the card and raised his eyebrows. His partner, Olivia Benson giggled at Casey.

"I can't believe she's actually putting this together." Olivia muttered to Elliot as she studied the card. It was a glittery orange pumpkin wearing a sliver mask. Provided in the card was a little foil mask for guests to wear. The card flipped up to say:

_Monster Masquerade Bash!_

_Come dressed up and ready to party!  
Don't forget your mask!  
_

_  
_"So, Liv, what's your big costume?" Elliot prodded her with his elbow. Olivia laughed, her arm tingling from his touch.

"Dunno yet. You?" She fired back at him, fingering her purple mask.

"I guess it'll be green." Elliot shrugged, holding up his emerald piece of foil.

The rest of the SVU squad received invites, as well as a bunch of other people from the prescient. It was on Halloween night of course, at a local bar down the street. Olivia figured Casey pulled some strings to rent out quite a few tables for the night. It seemed like a lot of people were going to be there. Munch and Fin joined Elliot and Olivia around their desks.

"So, do you two plan on dressing up?" Munch said, almost half-heartedly.

"Yes!" Olivia said, defending Casey's good notion. "Oh come on, Casey would be heart broken if you didn't Munch." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him; the four detectives all knew Casey and Munch had a thing for each other.

"Well then she can give me a good idea." Munch stalked off to track down Casey.

"I'm thinkin' I'll be a perp." Fin smirked, holding up his silver mask. "An EX-criminal." He and Elliot both doubled over in laughter as Fin drew a finger across his throat to signify death.

"Boys." Olivia rolled her eyes and tucked her invitation in her bag for later. She had a good idea for a costume that was, to say the least, _eye catching_.

--------------------------------------------

**Like it? Review; tell me so! And there might be another chapter or two in it for you ;D  
(HEY I RHYMED!)**

((Crime, Punishment, Love wasn't forgotten! I just haven't finished typing the next chapter :S That will be up tomorrow!))  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own em

Note: I am sosososososooooooooooo sorry this took FOREVER to get up! I ment to get it up Halloween or the day after but I got so busy with school and other things. Not to mention this has a good amount of smut in it and I've never actually written smut before. So I had a hard time with that...

--------------------------------------------

** Monster Masquerade Mash  
**_**  
**__"Boys." Olivia rolled her eyes and tucked her invitation in her bag for later. She had a good idea for a costume that was, to say the least,_eye catching

--------------------------------------------

October 31st came fast. Suddenly it was there, sneaking up on everyone. The squad ended early that night, thankfully with a light workload. Casey had been around reminding everyone to be at the bar by 7pm. Casey and Olivia left together, leaving for Olivia's apartment which was only a few blocks from the bar.

"I can't believe we're going to walk there in our costumes." Olivia laughed, opening the door to her apartment.

"C'mon, its already 5 and I want to be ready and head over early." Casey giggled, taking her gym bag, which was housing her costume to Olivia's bedroom. Olivia followed her.

"You never even told me what your gonna be anyway, Case." Olivia said, pulling her own costume from a drawer. She had planned it nights ago, modeling once or twice in the mirror._Oh she could see the look on his face…  
_

"You'll see momentarily." Casey answered with a grin, closing the door to the bathroom. Olivia rolled her eyes and starting taking her own clothes off, replacing them with something so _not_ her.

Casey emerged a few minutes later wearing a slick glittery black tank top and tight black pants. In her hand was a black headband with ears and a sparkly furry tail. Olivia was dressed as well, in a neon purple tank top she bought for this purpose. She had black fishnet going up her arms, stopping at her elbows. Her short skirt was black with a slight ruffle at the bottom. Matching the tank top, she wore knee-length stockings; purple and black striped. Casey squealed when she saw her.

"God, Liv! That looks amazing on you!" She walked in a circle around Olivia, pointing out different aspects. "The short skirt and socks make your legs look really long. And that color is so perfect."

"Ya think?" Olivia said, heading for the bathroom for some dramatic makeup. Casey nodded, following her. The two friends each applied dark eye shadow, Olivia adding a hint of purple. Then a layer of sparkles over the black shadow. Last, but not least, they both applied shiny lip-gloss. For an hour, Olivia and Casey perfected their costumes. To add final touches, Olivia slipped on a pair of glittery black and purple wings. Casey added the cat ears and tail to herself.

Around 6:15, Casey and Olivia arrived at the bar. Casey talked to the bar tender while Olivia looked through the bag of decorations Casey had brought. They pushed some tables to the side, leaving room for a dance floor. Olivia spread orange table clothes on the remaining booths while Casey strung up some black and orange streamers. People started arriving at 7 pm on the dot. Olivia and Casey slipped on their masks, welcoming people to the party. Olivia tried to guess who everyone was as they came though the door. It was hard though, even with only a small mask covering part of people's faces.

After a while of greeting, Olivia decided to take a break and sit at the bar. She ordered some fruity little drink, glancing at the people around her. A few seats away sat a white rabbit and next to her was a green surgeon with a white lab coat. After taking a sip of her drink, she turned around in the seat, placing her elbows on the bar.

"Having fun?" The surgeon next to her asked. Olivia laughed and nodded, turning to face the stranger. But he was no stranger; she knew those amazing baby blues anywhere.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped, blushing and smiling. For some reason, she was embarrassed to see him. Elliot looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Liv, nice outfit." He smirked, taking a sip of his beer. Olivia knew too well that he thoroughly enjoyed the sight.

"Thanks." She said, still blushing. "Yours is creative too." She smirked back, laughing. Elliot grinning, turning so he was in the same position as her, elbows on the bar.

"Recognize anyone else here?" He asked, scanning the room. Olivia looked too, nodding after a minute.

"I see… a black cat seducing a vampire in the corner… and a criminal flirting with a pink princess…" Olivia took a closer took. "Oh my God, is that Alex?" She gasped, referring to the pink princess. Elliot nodded, chuckling lightly.

"They've been glued to each others side since they walked in." Elliot answered. Olivia turned to look at him.

"Have you been sitting here watching all night?" She asked him in disbelief. Elliot shrugged and nodded sheepishly. Olivia jumped to her feet with a smile. "C'mon!" She extended her hand, taking Elliot and pulling him to his feet. Elliot blushed, feeling a little silly as Olivia lead him to the dance floor.

"Do I really-" Elliot started to protest but Olivia cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. Elliot looked surprised for a moment and resisted the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her right then and there. She smiled wide at him, dragging him to the dance floor. For a while they moved together, awkwardly at first. Eventually, Casey and Alex dragged Munch and Fin out as well. Elliot blushed as he saw the four others come over and the guys avoided each other. Olivia grinned, catching Casey and Alex's eyes. Soon, a slow song came on and a lot of people left for a break. A few couples remained, including Casey and Munch, and Alex and Fin. Elliot turned to leave but Olivia pulled him back, her hands hooking around his neck. He smiled at her, settling delicate hands on her hips.

"You know, Liv…" Elliot looked around at the Halloween decorations. "Even though you're in costume, you look pretty amazing." He blushed at his own words, trying to keep eye contact. Olivia giggled her thanks, blushing as well. At the end of the song, Olivia pulled Elliot to the edge of the room. He gave her a questioning look, but it disappeared as she pressed her lips against his. It was quick, and they suddenly pulled apart, startled at the action. But they clashed again rather quickly, their lips coming together in a flurry of movement. The two eased their way to the door, where they broke apart quickly to exit.

Once outside in the cooler air, they came together again with the same, if not more, passion. The lust for each other grew by the second and before long, Olivia was tugging Elliot down the street in the direction of her apartment. They halted the kissing for the few blocks, linking hands and giving each other flirty smiles. Finally reaching the apartment door, Olivia unlocked it, pulling Elliot inside.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Olivia giggled, breaking away from Elliot's lips again.

"I can't believe you're giggling." Elliot grinned, staring into her deep brown eyes. Olivia blushed and tried to look down, ultimately failing and staring right back into his eyes. Elliot pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue running over her lips. Olivia smiled teasingly; keeping her lips closed and tugged Elliot to her couch. Olivia pulled him down on top of her, only then parting her lips slightly and allowing his tongue to meet hers. Olivia's hands ran over his back, his neck, his ass, and any part she could reach. Elliot, trying not to move too fast, kept his hands on his hips. But, it wasn't long before he couldn't resist slipping his hands up to cup her breasts.

"Bedroom." Olivia breathed, noticing that various articles of clothing were strewn about on the floor; his jacket and shirt and her fishnets and socks. Elliot smiled, pulling her up with him. They collapsed in a pile of limbs on her bed, Elliot's pants and her skirt lost somewhere along the way. Elliot's hands dipped under her tank top, skimming her stomach evenly with light kisses. Arriving at her mouth, Elliot brought the shirt over her head, capturing Olivia's mouth with his own.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned into their kiss, her hands finding the edge of his boxers. With carefully hands, she slid his boxers off. And with a seductive smile, she wrapped her fingers around his hard erection. Elliot moaned into her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Olivia continued to smile, her fingers stroking him gently. She could feel the spot between her legs grow wetter and wetter by the second. Her bra was lost with the shirt as Elliot's fingers circling her breasts, his tongue soon following. Olivia continued to moan, her breathing getting heavier and heavier. Elliot chuckled, sliding down her body, between her legs.

"Wow, Liv." Elliot mused at her wetness. He stuck his tongue out; teasing her with licks and nudges along her thighs. When he heard her whimper for more, he moved closer to her center. Suddenly he inserted two fingers inside her, pumping hard and fast. Olivia let out a yelp at the sudden pinch and then moaned at the feelings. She could sense the pressure build up inside her, threatening to explode.

"Oh Elliot!" Olivia breathed rapidly. Suddenly she couldn't hold out any more. Elliot felt the muscles around his fingers contract and the wet cum surround his hand. With a smile, he licked her a few times, then sliding up her body to kiss her. As Olivia came down from her high, she could feel his lips press against her neck and then her lips. Her hands came in contact with his throbbing erection again. Elliot groaned as she stroked him from top to bottom. Olivia smiled, feeling herself get all worked up again. Elliot smiled warmly, positioning him self above her.

"Okay, Liv?" Elliot whispered, wanting to make sure. Olivia nodded, biting her own lip. Elliot covered her mouth with his in a kiss, releasing her bite. Slowly, carefully, he pushed himself into her. Olivia gasped at the sudden impact, letting herself adjust to his size. Soon, she was bucking her hips into his, pushing him deeper inside her. Elliot matched her motions with his own, feeling her tighten around him once again. Both bodies were slick with sweat from the heat and movement, and it wasn't long before the strokes were sending them both into exploding orgasms at the same time.

"Olivia!" "Elliot!"

They called out each other's names in unison, gasping for breath. Descending from the clouds, Elliot pulled out of her, lying next to her warm body. Olivia tugged the quilt over their bodies as Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Elliot whispered, sleep starting to claim him.

"I love you too, Elliot." Olivia murmured back during their last seconds of consciousness.

This was sure to be a Halloween neither Elliot nor Olivia would forget.

--------------------------------------------

I hope that was worth the ridiculously long wait! Review and let me know how I did! Thanks!

I havent forgotten about Crime, Punishment, Love either! I know how I want it to end but I'm still not sure on how to get there! 


End file.
